


The Secret Courtyard

by iwant2baweasley (becboobear)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_drizzle, F/M, HP Drizzle 2013, HP: EWE, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becboobear/pseuds/iwant2baweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie follows Lavender into a secret courtyard in Diagon Alley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Courtyard

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the first round of hp_drizzle back in 2013. The prompt was #A26: Hiding from the rain in a doorway, Character A is surprised by Character B joining them

Lavender Brown's bum was one that Charlie Weasley could spot anywhere. Hell, her entire body was etched in his mind, both the clothed and unclothed versions of it. So when he spotted her walking ahead of him in Diagon Alley on a late summer day, he decided to follow her.

He'd only been following her for a few moments when rain began to fall. The sudden downpour sent many of the street's visitors into shops, but Lavender wasn't one of them. She continued walking until she reached the bend in the street. Then, instead of going into one of the shops, she went through an archway mostly hidden behind a curtain of ivy.

Curious, Charlie quickened his pace and ducked through the archway after her. He wasn't sure what to expect as he passed through the ivy, but he was still shocked when he found himself in a little covered courtyard. There was a small fountain at the center and, on the wall opposite to the ivy covered entrance, was a wooden door.

Before he could even contemplate what was behind the door, her voice sounded from behind him. "You've been following me."

Turning around, he found her leaning against a weathered brick wall.

"By accident, at first," he replied. "How'd you know?"

Lavender smiled and tapped her nose an action that Charlie understood immediately. Lavender, like Bill, had been attacked by the werewolf Greyback in his human form. Charlie knew the attack had left Bill with nasty scars and some wolfish traits such as a fondness for bloodied meat and a keen sense of smell. He'd seen Lavender's scars many times, but they'd never talked about the traits she had acquired, but it made sense that they'd be similar to his brother's.

"So you're saying next time I want to sneak up on you, I'm going to have to douse myself in stink sap or something?" he asked, half seriously.

"Please don't," she replied and then a blush stole across her face. "Actually, I rather liked knowing you were following me."

A smirk crossed Charlie's face and he quickly closed the short gap between them. He slipped his arms around her and wasted no time leaning in to kiss her. She met his kisses with a hunger that matched his own.

"How private would you say this courtyard is?" he asked breathlessly against her lips.

Instead of answering, his devilish witch slipped her hands down his body and to the fly of his jeans. A groan rumbled in his throat as she ran her hand over his clothed manhood until he pushed her hand away. It would do them no good if he lost it in his pants before anything happened.

Wanting to return the favor of her wicked tease, he slipped a hand under the skirt of her sundress, planning to run his fingers over her knickers. Instead of fabric, however, his hand found the velvety skin of her sex. He stole a quick glance at her face and saw a wide smile there.

With a growl, he kissed her smirk and then knelt down in front of her. He pushed her skirt up and held it with one hand as he forced her legs apart with the other hand. He heard her purr as he ran his fingers over her swollen lips. It was clear that she was just as excited about the situation as he was.

His fingers slid easily over her folds and she mewed every time he brushed her clit with his thumb. Wanting to taste her, he leaned in and slid his tongue over her. He felt her hands find his hair as he lapped at her and waited until he received a painful tug on his hair before he slipped a finger into her.

Her climax came moments later — probably louder than it should have been given their outdoor position —and he stood up. For all Charlie knew, the rain had stopped and the visitors of Diagon Alley had left the shops and were walking around again. He supposed he should care, but as Lavender came down from her orgasm and he leaned in and kissed her, he forgot all about what was happening outside of their little courtyard.

Lavender broke their kiss and Charlie felt himself being pushed backwards. As he watched, her hands undid his jeans, tugging both jeans and pants down to his knees. He groaned as she teased him with her fingers. Finally, her hand enclosed around his shaft, but he could only stand a few seconds of her action before he forced her hand away.

He helped her up and then tugged on the front of her sundress until her creamy white breasts and pink nipples were exposed as he pressed her against the wall again. Leaning in, he captured one nipple with his mouth while his hand paid attention to the other. Then he switched and did the same to her other nipple.

"Charlie," she whispered, her voice thick with want.

Having watched her taken her potion that morning, he wasted no time lifting her up so she was supported between him and the wall. With his hand holding her, he let her take hold of his manhood and guide him into her body.

They fit together perfectly and moved in a well-practiced manner that was the same yet different from the sex they'd had that morning. Charlie was certain that being just inside a hidden courtyard off the main cobblestone of Diagon Alley had turned them both on more than they'd thought.

He came first, her body milking every drop of come from his body, and a couple thrusts later, she followed with her own release. He lowered her feet to the ground, but kept a hand on her hip to help steady her as they came down from their orgasms.

It was a cry of laughter from the outside that reminded them both of where they were and just how easily it would be for someone to find them. They shared a brief kiss before they parted.

"How'd you know about this place?" he asked her as they redressed.

"That door is the entrance to my grandmum's home," she replied, and then she pointed at the brick wall to their left. "That wall is the exterior of her tea shop."

"Wait," he said, glancing at the wooden door. "Didn't you say your grandmum left you her home in her will?"

Lavender smiled and stretched out her hand. "Ready for a tour?" she asked.

"Will it end on your bed?" he asked as he laced their fingers together.

She smiled slyly and led him to the door.


End file.
